


他一路向远辰拓展而去

by DOJ



Category: One Piece, 基德 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOJ/pseuds/DOJ
Kudos: 2





	他一路向远辰拓展而去

20世纪初期设定，基德单人，一篇结束。  
—————————  
基德

受够了因性别而被贴上的“只能端茶倒水”、“只能编辑不能署名”的标签，我从《费加罗报》辞职，沿着经线跨越整个大陆，由北端的巴黎回到南部的图卢兹，加入了当地的女性社会联盟，除了偶尔帮衬下女权宣讲会，便安定在奥泽纳街的一家小报社内，做起专栏作家。薪水微薄，撇开每个月的花销剩不了几法郎，可至少在这儿，我能随心所欲地展现手脚，落笔些绮丽的故事。

基德自是全力支持我回到这座“粉红城镇”，尽管他大部分时间都骑在钢铁巨鸟上阅读风、云、星辰与黑夜，但降落时，总还是希望与我停靠在同一经纬度，睡进同一屋檐里。“他们写得没你好就该向实力低头，而不是他妈的因为性别愤怒。去他们的！都该下地狱！”知晓我的遭遇后，从阿利坎特寄来的明信片上这么写着，笔墨重重穿透纸面，与背后的黑白图案晕染在一起，我大概能想象到他一头红发点燃的样子。比起一看就是他求朋问友、胡诌出的情诗，这般贴近生活的语句要更讨喜得多，我笑得合不拢嘴，连同信封里压扁褪色的石榴花，一起收进提包里。

幸而有他，我从不后悔这个相当于重启的决定，幸而有他，我的故事中能建立出他人笔下不多见的塞内加尔河和南摩洛哥的白色小镇，使得专栏好评如潮。可虽说如此，我仍在心底期盼他换份“脚踏实地”的工作。这听起来或许对他不太公平，但航空业将将起步，飞机性能远没有那么安全，氧气面罩的供氧管粗笨地若根象鼻，一切航线都依赖于飞行员个人记忆。更何况他主飞的是图卢兹到阿利坎特的夜航，需要在缺少避风港的西班牙领土上空与沥青一般的黑夜周旋五个小时，我又如何能安心？

敲完稿件的末截，我默默计算起时间，今天是基德去阿利坎特的第六天，按照惯例，人估摸着要明天才回来，到时得给他准备点好吃的。这么想着，我收拾好东西离开报社，准备去街西的干酪店买块卡门贝尔，再去集市买些鲜肉。谁想刚解了自行车的锁，还未在主街推行几米，就瞧见那个风风火火的家伙从对面的卡车跳下，穿行马路，直直奔向我。自行车失衡地倒在地上，车轱辘空转着，皮革和金属的铁腥味钻进鼻腔，而我便被这团充满爱意的火苗包裹，被他兴奋地举起至空中。

“好了好了，快放我下来。”

路人频频侧目，我实在不好意思再挂在他肩上。奈何某人丝毫不介意，托着我的腰又转了半圈，才稳当当让我回到地面，还趁我不备，狠狠地尝了尝我嘴上的唇彩。冬天的图卢兹温度一向不高，经过他这般折腾，我却瞬间觉得抗寒的羊绒围巾有些多余。

他笨拙地拨正我纷乱的发丝，摸出个金手链系在我腕间。款式十分浮夸，但礼物难得正常了回，我忍不住吐槽：“终于不是飞机零件或模型了？”

“少啰嗦，”基德耳尖迅速窜出一抹红，他扶正单车，将飞行皮帽扣在我头上，护目镜因绑带过松跌至眼前，“上来，咱们回家。”

购物计划被打断了，晚餐便从简，好在他也不挑食，一锅奶油培根蘑菇汤配法棍就吃得津津有味。餐食落腹，房间被食物的香气和壁炉的暖光点缀成弥漫童话的国度，剩下的冬夜就该用酒精和故事填满。我起身去壁橱拿了杯子和波尔多酒，折回头发现他把脚搭在茶几上，依靠木椅两个后腿支撑着，闭着眼养神。那双在军靴里发酵过的脚丫子旁摞着我新拆的书，我毫不犹豫地踹了腿，使他向后翻去。

“靠！”他骂骂咧咧地爬起，如只发怒的熊，可我轻飘飘飞了个眼神过去，扬得老高的眉毛就又耷拉下来。抿抿嘴，基德眼神恢复温顺，和我一同窝进毛毯。

“这回又去哪啦？”我像撸楼下的胖橘猫那样，由着手指走过他脑袋顶的红树林。

“啧，我是你男朋友还是素材库啊？”

“都是。”

他显然不太满意我的回答，蛮横地于我腰上占了把便宜，又往我耳朵后嘬了口，方安定在我肩窝，缓缓道出异国见闻。

这六天的时间很宽裕，也没什么要事缠身，基德终于得空去了圣芭芭拉城堡。他说他曾在似棉絮堆积的云层中窥探过相同景象，只是从未想过有一瞬，他能抛下光线、天气和大海等种种其他因素，单静静地将整个阿利坎特收于眼中。站在从岩体突出的瞭望台上，整个祥和的城镇及蜿蜒的海岸线都于黄昏中睡在他脚下，海鸥展开羽翅在身后飞翔，像他那台P-38缩小后被刷上了白漆。没有了夜间变幻的风和突如其来的雾，这幅嵌在驾驶室机窗上的、让他实时研究观察的风景画，原来在现实中是那么恬静。

“我真想将那片晶莹的地中海都捧回家，送给你。”

温热的吐息卷着海风打在耳畔，金色眼眸似沙滩上熠熠闪亮的贝壳，恍然间我们现在不是坐在沙发上，而是坐于古堡边，身前持续发热的，是西班牙的阳光，悬空的脚下，是在地平线那端与苍穹接壤的蔚蓝。

然而我好似被他传染了，欣赏澄澈的海面时，总联想着它随波涛汹涌的怒颜。

“下一次飞行是什么时候？”

生着茧的指腹不安地在我掌心画着圈，他犹豫了片刻，说：“后天。”

“什么时候回？”

“五天？也可能十天。得听上头安排，”见我视线逐渐暗淡，他慌忙找补，“你放心，我一定安全回来。”

沉默剥夺了我的声线，我确实不知该如何平衡心头对他的骄傲与担忧。基德扑闪着睫毛盯着我，若观察仪表、航向那般，时刻关注着我脸上的表情，摸摸我的肩膀，又抬手顺着我后颈盘绕的长发，不知所措地像个做错事的孩子，生怕下一秒我会推开他，转身将自己锁在房内。

但我只吻了他，犹如最后一次相聚，病态地贪恋他的唇瓣，继而被压上松软的床，被单泛起浪花。

隔天我向报社请了假，专心储蓄两个人的小时光，企图将这稀有的24小时通胀成一整个月。白天逛完街后去图卢兹广场喂了鸽子，下午骑行过粉色窄街，到钟表店那儿为他的手表调正分针，晚上便来到常光顾的小酒馆，喝着啤酒谈天说地，临了在归程，推着自行车观赏加龙河的夜景，来一场闲行。

挽着他的手，我将参与的运动到近日看的书，事无巨细地向他倾倒。其实我知道，他不明白我口中的雨果、仲马、莫泊桑，这些古怪的名字和他那掺着玄学或运气的飞行经验一样，都超出彼此的知识范畴。可他仍紧紧攥着我的手听着，似乎只对我有无限的耐心，一点就着的暴脾气在我这儿都成了哑炮。

当然，也不止我一人滔滔不绝。他讲起共事的同僚，一个戴着草帽，另一个则满手纹身。他们间关系不太好，基德每回提到都一副气哼哼的样子，但我觉得他们像学院里针锋相对的学生，总是幼稚地争抢飞行里程第一的位置。也谈到伊比利亚半岛的摩尔人。他厌恶那些用金币买断他人人生的摩尔人，也厌恶大部分黑奴因厌倦了等待，忘记了家的柔情，从此屈服于人脚下，而不是勇敢地为自由搏一线光芒。

古老的新桥上，暖黄的街灯与玫瑰色的建筑一齐跌入水里，仿佛亚特兰蒂斯主动掀起面纱，用波纹发出召唤。我突然想到，他睹过地图上画不出的秘密花园，翱翔于储存着数万未知真相的高度，那么多壮丽的风景，加龙河畔的灯光又算得上什么呢？真害怕某一天，他就永远地栖息在大西洋里，或者甘愿成为撒哈拉沙漠中的一粒种子。

“能不去吗？”挽留的话终究从嘴角溜走。

“你知道的，我不能。”

“可是现在法德事态变得紧张，万一… …”

“没有万一，我会好好的，”他打断我，“就算有，那飞鸟驰骋的高空我见过了，地面的人生也认真活了，我不后悔。”

我知晓，若是此时再以爱之名来栓住这个无拘无束的灵魂，便是自私得可耻了。

以哪种方式死去才算得上伟大，以哪种方式生存才称得上有意义，我想我无法替他定义。我唯一能确定的，是他不向苦难低头的意志。就好比去年的那场堪比奇迹的惊险迫降，即便钢板在他侧脸留下尖锐的爪痕，但伤一好，他就又坐在机舱内，去破解穹顶的密码。至于像战争这样遥远又紧迫的变乱，凭我一人更是无力把控。当第一颗炮弹发射在居民区，这场以暴虐为主题乐曲就不会仅止于前奏。子弹是延续的和弦，战机是回旋的小号，鱼雷是沉重的鼓点。而当两个国家无视陨殁的生命，比拼谁会更快腐臭于轰炸之下，便早已与初衷背道而驰。

这些哪里是我能左右的呢？现在，就换个乐观的态度，让我们于新桥上，如其余普通的小情侣般，陷进幸福的流沙，甜蜜又无畏地相拥。

凌晨四点，我裹好厚棉袍，接听了搅扰宁静的电话。是航空公司，无非叮嘱下基德做好飞行前的准备，不可迟到。这不是头一回接到他们的来电，我熟练地应答着，一面扭头望向基德，希望他能多睡一会。

扣下电话，神智走向清醒，我索性坐在窗台上慢吞吞卷起一支烟。可能思绪太汹涌，也可能纯粹是手指不听话，平时一次成功的操作，今夜却卷了三回方令烟草叶乖乖躺入纸中。擦亮一根火柴，它在黑暗里发出和星星一样微弱的光，照亮餐桌上燃了一半的蜡烛，照亮茶几上喝剩的红酒，也照亮屋内睡意全无的我和床上沉眠的他。这张锋利的面孔只在熟睡时才被打磨得软弱，红发垂在脸庞，发尖微微遮住他陡峭的鼻峰，广阔的胸膛均匀起伏着，是无时无刻供我着陆的平原。

咬掉烟卷多余的前部，我深深吸了口，推开窗将纸屑与白雾一同吐出。粉色的楼层盛着居民的酣梦，酒鬼在街上推搡着，猫儿在瓦檐上舔着毛，万物都沉浸在静悄悄的欢乐里，只有我的爱人不一会儿就变为一个果敢的冒险家，去星云中探索危险的黑暗，触碰旁人无法抵达的光景。而我对他的眷恋，不久便会被浮云间的气旋，由他肩头吹散。

约莫是响动传入他耳内，基德睁开眼，确认了时间，便来到我身边，“别抽了，回被窝吧，这样会着凉。”说完他还替我裹紧了领口。

“公司来电话了，说你该出发了。”

“嗯，”他抬头看了眼天空，又伸手探出窗外试了试风向，“少云，风向南，飞到阿利坎特没问题。”

伤感麻木了舌根，我没有搭话。

“想什么呢？”

“我在想… …我要跟你一起去。”

“太晚了，睡觉吧，明天你还要去报社呢。”

“我要去，基德。”

他自知拗不过我这块顽石，默认般关上窗，把我抱至床边，开始更衣。

而后，在太阳熄灭的冬夜里，他穿着抗风的厚皮夹克，我披着兔毛披风，并肩坐上内容荒芜的老公交。车窗外的树影如同魑魅魍魉，紧紧扒在两人面上，欲用黑齿把人啃出血骨，却又投射大面积的阴影，将我俩修饰成军队中的间谍，夜晚出门像是要去执行个不可说的任务。

仔细想想，也确实是任务在身，但这是独属于他一人的任务，一次孤独的、清凄的夜间斡旋。很快，握着我的这只手便会拉下汽油闸，向七千米处神明的居所腾空而去。他将变成天上的牧羊人，领着流云，牵着月亮漫步，自由又潇洒。我仅能再与他同行从家至机场的这一段路，目送他起飞后化作天上的星辰，再艰难地等他降落，成为属于我一人的岛屿。

无声的依偎中，老公交到站了。我随基德下车，机械地跟在他身畔，不敢想有多少段分袂的对话被发动机的轰鸣淹没，更不敢想有多少位飞行家踏下这辆虫茧后，迷失在大海上、沙尘中、云层间、太空里，永不再归。停机坪上闪烁的指示灯忽明忽灭，示意离别的铺垫已完成，催促我们按照剧本往下演。我拽住他，扑进那被我赋予了温柔、安稳等无尽美好比喻的怀中，揣摩了一路的文字如鲠在喉，最终还是化成声简单的“一路平安”，然后放他阔步迈入那扇标着“闲人免进”的大门。

良久，螺旋桨徐徐转动，强劲的气流拉扯着我的衣角诉说再见。距离太近，引擎的巨响震得眼泪都从睫毛间坠落，我却仍站在生锈的铁丝网前，渴望瞥见他专注于仪器的脸，直至P-38升起，飞向远方。

整个大地似乎都在颤动，宛若同步了我不舍的呼吸。我想，待基德回来时，我要捧着一把花束去见他，而这个不停前进的空中旅者，则会用结实的双臂将我举进与他为友的天际，眼睛笑成一条线，对我重述，他是如何成功地扩展入那片浩瀚星河。

[终]

*致敬《风沙星辰》。


End file.
